Words of Departure
by sunflowerobi
Summary: *COMPLETED* One-shot. Sesshoumaru remembering his father's departure words as he stood before his chichiue's grave...


Standard Disclaimers Apply 

Words of Departure  
By Sunflowerobi  
One-Shot  
Standing before his chichiue's grave, Sesshoumaru's emotionless feature shifted a bit as his golden eyes dimmed somewhat.  
  
_Father... I still remember your words..._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Remember, Sesshoumaru, remember my words, for this is my departure." The gigantic inu-youkai in his humanoid form lay on his soon-to-be death bed.  
  
"Chi- chichiue..." Tears splashed on Sesshoumaru's cheek, untamed. He's only a boy in his pre-teen by youkai standards, what can he do?  
  
"...Do not cry. True youkai doesn't cry... Now, mark my words, Sesshoumaru. You have a half brother, a hanyou, that is, and a stepmother, the mother of the hanyou. The hanyou's name is Inuyasha; he's but a baby right now. Look after them, the mother and the child, and do _** NOT**_ -- hear me, and I repeat, do _** NOT**_ -- harm them in any way."  
  
"Father-" Sesshoumaru started to object, his face twisted in disgust.  
  
"You heard me, Sesshoumaru. I know your hatred towards hanyou and ningen alike, but there is no time for emotions at emergency such as this. Now -- do not stop me further more, for I have important matters to tell you, and I fear my time's near."  
  
"Hai, m'lord." Sesshoumaru kneeled on the ground next to the bed, his head bowed in respect to his father and lord.  
  
"So that's your first, biggest task assigned to you by me. Secondly, I made two swords out of my own fangs. One has the power to heal a hundred in a swing, named the Tenseiga; the other, however, has the power to kill one hundred youkai in a swing, by the name of Tetsusaiga. I want you to inherit Tenseiga, the sword of healing, and Inuyasha to inherit the Tetsusaiga-" The wilting lord counted on his claws.  
  
"Demo-" Yet again, Sesshoumaru's face twisted in disgust and disdain as he started to protest again.   
  
"Sesshoumaru, mind your manners."  
  
"Sumimasen, m'lord."  
  
"So where was I...?"  
  
"The swords, chichiue." With his head still bowed respectfully, Sesshoumaru reminded his father.  
  
"Oh, yes, the swords. Wonderful swords they are... As I was saying, I willed you to inherit Tenseiga. Go to the sword smith, old Toutousai, after I'm done with my last breath, to get your rightful sword. Third, as I had wished and proper for tradition, you're to inherit my throne of the Western Lands-" Here Sesshoumaru gasped and his eyes widened. Inutaisho(1) smiled at this. "Yes, the throne, and my title, the Lord of the Western Lands. You'll be leading our society with everything you learned from your everyday lesson. Now -- the last part -- you need an heir when you're older, Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru shook his head, finding the idea repulsive. Inutaisho frowned at this. "Truthfully, Sesshoumaru, you really need an heir. Like you are to me."  
  
"Like I am to you, m'lord? I don't think I understand." Sesshoumaru cocked his head to the side, his child-like behavior still in him.  
  
Inutaisho grinned, baring a mouthful of sharp fangs, even in his humanoid form. "You will when you're older, Sesshou." Calling Sesshoumaru by his childhood name felt funny no matter how he looked at it. "Well, just to tell you as your last lesson from me, Sesshou, every youkai lord needs an heir. A full blood one for all it matters. That's the law, and nobody has the power -- not even the Lords -- to change it."  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded enthusiastically, letting all of these information sunk in.  
  
"Sadly, even myself, the Lords never care much for their rightful full blood heir, no matter how important they are."  
  
Sesshoumaru's head droop at this, however the word _rightful_ sounded very fitting. His father didn't care much for him...! He's only a tool, a device that ensure the running blood of the Great Lord of Western Land Inutaisho's line.  
  
"Huff... It's almost time... Anyway, my point being, be sure you find a full blood mate of excellent choice before you bond with any ningen, hanyou, or impure youkai, Sesshou... aah, it's... here..."  
  
After closing his eyes, a gurgle rose from Inutaisho's throat, and he stopped breathing, which made whatever he wished to say to echo in the halls.  
I'm only a device, nothing more.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
_So my only purpose is inheriting your stinking throne, eh, chichiue? You thought wrong. I'm much better than you in leadership, if you can only be here to see it. Still, no matter how I despise you of your choices, you're always my one and only father and lord._  
  
Throwing the bunch of wildflower Rin had handed him earlier onto his father's fake grave, the one for paying respect, Sesshoumaru turned on his heels and walked away.  
I'm only a tool to you, nothing more. Nothing more.  
  
----------  
THE END!  
  
----------  
TRANSLATION:  
  
-chichiue: father  
-inu-youkai: dog demon  
-youkai: demon  
-hanyou: half demon  
-ningen: human  
-demo: but  
-sumimasen: excuse me  
  
----------  
Additional Notes:

(1) Most fanfics named Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's father as Inutaisho, and I'm just following the "tradition". ^^;; Actually, there's more to the name. I "think" the name Inutaisho has some to do with being a lord or a inu-youkai. I'm not exactly sure though.


End file.
